Taking Stage
Did You Known Legendary Monster High Fright Song Siners and Dancers the Dusicos Were Actresses in movie Idiots Product and Money 2.the Shows La Complex/YOU Effect and Duo Band HighDiamond Melissa Murray photo Catina and Angela Duscios make up Kitchener pop duo HighDiamond. Taking stage Kitchener duo looking to light up the stage at Teenz Fav awards in September Melissa MurrayKitchener Post staff It didn’t matter who was coming over to the Duscios’ home, they couldn’t leave without a performance from Catina and Angela. And it was always a production. Now the sisters, who make up the pop duo HighDiamond, are focusing their efforts on performing on bigger stages and the release of their next single or EP. Their first live performance of two songs was at Youth Day in Toronto on July 21. Thinking back to the performance, Catina summed it up in one word: “Amazing.” “The adrenaline. The thrill of it was awesome,” Angela said. About a day later the two searched Instagram and they found a clip of themselves performing at the event. “That was so exciting,” Catina said. “We won’t forget our first show ever.” Singing and dancing always went together. Catina started dancing at age four and Angela started at age six, leading them into the competitive dance circuit. Now, they’ve taken over their mother, Leanne’s, dance studio at the Queen Street Conservatory. They were noticed by a producer they worked with at a dance competition, which has fast tracked their recent success. The name HighDiamond also comes from their dance background. It refers to the highest award at a dance competition, usually called diamond. “A HighDiamond means always striving to be better than the best. Plus, as girls, we love diamonds,” Catina said. As the duo prepare to release their first music video to the song Broken, which was released on May 17, they’re also writing a song for a TV series called YOU Effect, featured currently on YouTube, and their song Dance it Away will be featured in the movie Idiots Product and Money 2. While performing as backup dancers for different singers, the sisters learned they wanted to be centre stage. “Through dance we’ve worked with a lot of artists. I love dancing and I think it’s amazing, but my dream was never to be behind the artist all the time,” Catina said. “You want to be the artist. When everyone is just there for you,” Angela added. Their goal is to one day be on a world tour. “I can see it already. It will be fun, just a huge party on stage, doing what we love,” Angela said. The sisters have done everything together since they were little, so pursuing their dream as a duo wasn’t even a question. “If we both have the same dream why not do it together?” Catina said. “We can’t really break up. We’re stuck living in the same house.” They describe their music as pop dance, which is important because they both want to choreograph routines to their music and provide a show for their audience. “Having a dancing background, and after training in dance for so many years, you don’t want to just toss that away,” Catina said. Their positive attitude towards life is a big theme of their music, which they hope to incorporate throughout their career. “Dance it Away is really big on being who you are. People everywhere will try and take you down, and we learned that through dance and competing,” Catina said. HighDiamond is hoping to earn enough votes on Facebook so they can perform at the Teenz Fav awards this September in Toronto. “If we get into that, that would be amazing,” Catina said. “A lot more people would get to know who we are.” Making a quick break into the music industry, Angela and Catina are happy with their progress so far. “I didn’t know it would happen this fast . . . I was nervous because we loved Broken, but it was our song . . . so I was curious to see once it was out there what everyone would think,” Catina said. “A lot of people love it, so that’s awesome.” HighDiamond’s music is on iTunes, YouTube and on their website www.high-diamond.com. mmurray@kitchenerpost.ca Category:Angela Dusico Category:Catina Dusico Category:Monster High/Legends Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Monster Show Category:Monster High/Franchise Category:Monster High/Hall Of Fame Category:Monster High/Babes Category:Dancers Category:HighDiamond Category:Justin's Favorite Legends Category:Justin's Favorite Crushes Category:Cutie Pies Category:Babes Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Barbie Dolls Category:Dance It Away/Crew Members Category:YOU Effect/Crew Members Category:YouTube Category:Idiots Product and Money 2/Crew Members Category:Tributes Category:Angela Dusico/Tributes Category:Catina Dusico/Tributes